Organic film has superior capability in water resistance and gas resistance, high transparency, better in electrical insulation, in preventing rust, corrosion, and efflorescence. Thus, the organic film is usually adopted as the gas barrier layer which is formed on the surface of the flexible substrate in current flexible displays. Moreover, the organic film is also adopted as the release layer for the flexible display.
In conventional fabrication, an organic film is generally formed by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. Taking a parylene film as an example, powdered parylene is placed in an evaporator and heated to about 150° C. for evaporating powdered parylene. Parylene gas is then passed to a pyrolysis chamber and heated to about 650° C. for pyrolysis. Next, parylene monomer is delivered to a deposition chamber and deposited on a substrate.
However, since organic material is likely to heat unevenly in the evaporator, the evaporated organic material is not able to pass to the pyrolysis chamber stably and continuously. Accordingly, the organic film formed by deposition may have a non-uniform thickness, and reproducibility of the organic films is not manufacturale.